Fem Armin x Ewrin One-Shot Series!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Summary: A series of oneshots featuring the daily lives of Fem! Armin x Erwin! The majority of this fanfic will be set in a AU- Modern Day Society. Also included side pairings, that are name inside.
1. Flowers For My Princess

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone! For the first time ever, I am trying my hands at a Attack on Titans multi-chapter fanfiction. I'm super nervous as I will try to keep the character IC as possible as I can. but I make no promises, as their will be OOC moments as well. I hope everyone will enjoy it!

 **Pairing:** Fem!Armin/Erwin, Side-Fem!Eren/Levi-Gotta love the short bastard, and Mikasa/Annie-Love this Yuri couple for some weird reason, and I'm not even into Yuri!

 **Warning** : Genderbend characters, and my horrible grammar. Hang in there!

 **Summary:** A series of oneshots, featuring the daily lives of Fem! Armin x Erwin! This is a AU FanFic in the Modern Day World, and might include few fantasy types.

* * *

 **One-Shot Number One**

 **Flowers for My Princess!**

It was a normal day, as down the street, located at the corner on the busy street, was a small, yet comfortable bakery store labeled, Sister's Deluxe Bakery, where inside sat very few people, all who seem to be enjoying their desserts, and the soothing atmosphere of the shop. Delivering a table their order was a very nice looking female, with pale blonde hair that is tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face, placing down a chocolate cake, before making her way back to the counter.

Standing at the cash-register was yet another female, blessed with good looks like the other, but this one had black beautiful hair, dark black eyes, having somewhat of a bored look in her eyes, until a pale hand reach itself out, smacking her on the back lower half of her body, as her eyes move to where the culprit was standing.

"Try to at least smile a little. It won't be good for business if you keep pouting like that, just because you're bored, Mikasa." Replied the blonde, earning herself somewhat of small smile from the inch taller woman, before making her way towards the kitchen, were in their stood two more women, both seem to be in the middle of stirring up ingredients.

"Oi, Armin taste this and tell me your opinion about it!?" Called out a brunette, who possessed beautiful green eyes, having smudges of cake flour on her cheek, a apron tied around her waist, as her hair barely touch her shoulders, framing her pretty face.

Walking over to the brunette was an adorable, petite, blonde haired woman, who was short in height, wearing her hair in a bun that sat on top of her head, while the rest frame her cute face, big ocean blue expressive eyes, wearing a pair of red frame glasses, taking a spoon as she taste some of the batter.

"Hmm, not bad but try blending it some more." The shorter blonde woman suggested, before walking back over to decorated the cool off cupcakes.

"Annie! The Orange Cupcakes are ready, you can set them out for display now!" Called out the short blonde haired woman, as the taller blonde, Annie, walked over to grab the tray, setting them out front on the display.

While the blonde was bending over setting out the cupcake, black eyes roam themselves on the perfectly shaped bottom half of her lover, reaching her hand out to give the other a small smack on her behind, the same which she received earlier, only to earn a glare, and pinch on her arm, which came from both her lover, and sister.

"Stop acting all lovey-dovey in public eye view!" Frown Eren, holding a tray of fresh batch lemon cookies in her hand.

"The slices of Chocolate Swiss Roll cakes are ready to be on display!" Followed behind the brunette was Armin, who begin to help out Annie sat out the desserts inside the display case.

"Sorry Eren, but Annie was the one who started it." The woman with the red scarf around her neck, replied in a somewhat monotone, yet childish tone of voice.

"You two can be very weird at time." Muttered Eren, placing both hands on her hips.

"I-I think it's kinds cute." Smiled Armin.

"Whatever." Sighed Annie, as right that second another customer walk through the door.

* * *

"And that will end our meeting for the day gentlemen! I am thankful that we had the chance to discuss these matters. This will conclude our meeting for today." Announced a handsome blonde haired gentleman, wearing what look to be an expensive suit, remaining in his seat, when he took notice of the other figure that was still in the room, after all of the others left.

"Levi what are you still doing in here?" asked the blonde gentleman, eyes pointed over at the shorter male, who despite his age, came quite short in height department, but don't let him heard you say that. I'm serious, don't.

"Nothing, just fucking bored. No offense, but you know how much I hate these useless meeting." Came the cold replied from the man name Levi.

"I know, but at least you don't skip out on them like you use too. So did anything interesting happen last night?" asked the curious blonde man.

"Nothing really, except me and the brat went out last night." Replied Levi, discussing this matter with his boss/best-friend.

"How nice of you. So how is the relationship between you? Is everything fine?" Asked the tall, handsome, blonde haired man, whose name is Erwin Smith, a name everyone in the world is very familiar with, seeing how the man was once a ex-marine/war hero, and is currently CEO to a multi billion-dollar company, known to the world as mankind greatest, or God right hand man.

"Of course everything is fine between us, she is my wife after all." Levi stated matter a factly, looking somewhat smug, trying to ignore the happy feeling in his gut everytime he mention that the woman he love now share his last name, trying his hardest not to show a smile.

Breaking the happy atmosphere was a woman with glasses, panting sorta out of breath, as this had the two men raising an eyebrow at her, as she held out a hand, signaling the two to give her a minute to compose herself.

"Alright! This will be quick, seeing how I have to quickly get to work, so will you two to visit your little wifey, and cute girlfriend, and pick me up one of their Swiss Roll Chocolate Cake. It absolutely taste like heaven! Oh and a Orange Creme Cupcake! Okay times is up, so hurry up!" With that said the woman ran out the room, leaving behind two very confuse men.

"Did she just. . . ?" Asked Erwin, before being cut off by Levi.

"Oi, shitty-glasses! Get your ass back in here! Since when the hell did I become you're damn delivery boy!" Levi shouted down the hall, only to see her no where in sight, changing his language to French as he started to curse her out.

"And just where the hell do you think _you're_ going. We're not honestly doing what she asked are we?" Levi raised an eyebrow up at the blonde, who was standing in the doorway next to him.

"Only this one time, plus I know you want to go see your Eren, while I on the other hand would love to see my Armin. Now let's go." Erwin said politely, grabbing Levi by the back of his shirt, dragging the cursing French man out the door, ignoring all of the fainting girls, and curious glance that followed after them, making their way out the door.

* * *

"Hello sir, and welcome to Sister's Deluxe Bakery! What can I get you today?" asked the cute blonde, pushing her glasses that threaten to fall down her face, as standing their in front of her was a older, bald headed man, wearing what look to be some type of business suite, as his eyes disgustingly leer at the cute blonde, with sky blue eyes.

"Yes, I would like a large slice of Strawberry Fountain Cheesecake, and perhaps with you to go?" Unknown to the older man, three pair of ears heard what he said, and were now glaring fiercely over at him, while he eyed the shy, nervous, cashier, who kindly took a step back from the pervert old man.

Luckily just than the bell above the door was heard, as two handsome gentleman mad their way inside the nice, warm, comfortable bakery store, catching two of the glaring females attention.

"Shorty, it seem your Sugar Daddy is finally here." Came the emotionless voice of Annie, ignoring the cute outburst from the blushing Armin.

"Annie, how many time do I have to tell you not to call him that!" Cried Armin.

"Heichou!" Came the loud cry from Eren, running to the shorter man, jumping into his arms as he caught, before dropping her straight down on the ground where she landed flat on her butt.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to do that in public." Glared Levi, receiving nothing but a cute pout from the brunette.

"Oi, Sugar Daddy, we might have a problem we might need you to take care of over here." Annie told Erwin, who with her thumb pointing over to the old pervert, that was leering at Armin as she handed him his dessert with force smile, politely turning the man down, as this did nothing but anger him.

Right when the man was about to reach an hand out towards the frighten blonde, a large hand took seize of his wrist,as the much older man felt a very, _**very**_ dark presence standing near by him, looking up only to meet the cold eyes of the CEO, who was burning with fury at how this lowly man even dared to harm **his** lover.

"Is there something a matter here? I think you were about to leave, right sir?" With a demanding tone, Erwin tighten his grip on the man wrist, making it painful, as the pathetic man nodded his head, as right when Erwin let go, ran like a scared mouse, flying out the bakery door.

"T-Thank-you Erwin!" Smiled Armin, before being presenting a bouquet of beautiful, bright blue Delphinium. Armin number one flower on her Favorite Flower List, causing the blond to blush.

"Flowers for my princess." For a second Erwin reminded Armin of a prince-no a King, as he hand over the beautiful bouquet of flowers to the blonde who was very thankful for the gift, smiling cutely at her lover, bending over the counter to give him a peck on the cheek for the gift.

"Thank you, my King." Armin murmur in his arms, before retreating back, holding the flower against her chest, admiring their beauty.

"Oh, how sweet, and romantic." Cooed Eren, as her and rest stood on the side line watching the two lover birds.

"Tch, she better like those damn flower. We had to stop by five fucking stores, so he could get the right one." Scuffed Levi, who was the only one taking a seat, legs crossed, before ordering Eren to serve him a piece of cake, not evening thinking about getting Hanji order.

 **End of the One-Shot Number One!**

* * *

If you would like to make a request, please let me know! Have a great day!


	2. Spoiling My Princess!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone and I'm back with a second chapter! Let me just say that fem! Armin really need more love out their, I mean she look so cute! Also remember if you have any ideas for this FanFic, send them in. I would love to hear your thoughts!

 **Pairing:** Fem!Armin x Erwin!

 **Summary:** Armin really love her lover, the rich Erwin Smith, but sometimes the man just seem to go overboard whenever he show his love for her.

* * *

 **One-Shot Number Two**

 **Spoiling My Princess!**

It was late that night when Armin walk inside the large penthouse own by Erwin, hanging her coat on the wall, making her way to couch where she saw Erwin was sitting, only to stop dead in her tracks once she saw the large white tiger that was lying on the couch, purring as Erwin scratch it behind the ears, while looking over some paperworks, before turning his attention over to her.

"Happy so see you finally made it home. So how was your day?" Erwin asked casually, still scratching the large beast behind it ears, as it open its eyes, lazily staring it eyes over at the frozen, trembling, blonde.

"E-E-Erwin what is t-that d-doing h-here!?" Exclaimed Armin pointing a shaking figure at the tiger who just now yawn, as she cautiously took a few steps back.

"Oh, you ask for this last night remember. I bought it as a gift for you." Replied Erwin with a handsome smile.

"I was just joking around! I didn't actually mean for you to buy a freaking tiger!" Cried Armin, as their was a look of surprise in Erwin eyes, who took one look at the tiger by his side, before looking back at his lover.

"So does this mean I have to give back Lola?"

"Yes! And why did you name it!?"

* * *

The second time was around Armin birthday, as Erwin had his hands covering her eyes, as he walk her outside, before taking his hands away only for her to see a white Ferrari presented right before her very eyes.

"So what do you think?" Asked Erwin feeling quite proud of his gift, wrapping his arms around her waist, as his resting his head on her shoulder.

"Erwin honey, you know I love you right?" ask Armin, feeling a great amount of gratitude for the present Erwin gave her, who in return gave her a peck on the cheek.

"But Darling, even though I known you did this from out of the kindness of your heart, this is too much. So take it back." Said Armin, as this somewhat caught Erwin off guard.

"But Sweetie, you deserve it. I even had a upgrade done to it just for you." Erwin tried to get Armin to keep the car.

"I love you Erwin, but this is too much for me, so take it back." Reaching around front, Armin stood on her tip-toe, giving her lover a peck on the cheek before making her way back inside.

"I'm going to convince her to keep this car." Vow Erwin, already forming plans for tonight, that would certainly change Armin stubborn mind.

* * *

The fourth time was during late at night, as Armin was setting up on the bed her, and Erwin shares, reading a story that she was deeply fascinated in, when strong arms wrapped himself around her waist, pulling her towards a warm muscle chest, as soft kisses rain down her neck.

"Welcome back, how was work?" asked Armin, when a rectangle black box was presented right before her eyes.

When Erwin open the box, Armin saw inside that it was a beautiful set of blue sapphire diamond earring, with a matching necklace, as this cause Armin to sigh.

"You might've convinced me to keep the Ferrari, but I am not keeping the jewelry. Just from looking at it I can tell how much you must have spend. So-" Before Armin could say anything else, was gently push down against the soft fabric of their large bed as Erwin climb on top of her, leaning to whisper against the shell of her ear.

"I guess I have you to do some more convincing." Erwin mutter seductively, making Armin blush bright red.

* * *

Fourth time, Erwin was standing in front of Armin, presenting her a book that he achieve on seas, which was fresh print, copy written book, from one of Armin favorite authors in the world, as it was the newest volume of one of his famous series, that has yet been released to the public, meaning she was the first in the world to have this book, months before it announce release date.

"I can't believe it. And it even has his sign autograph! Oh, thank-you! Thank-you!" She hugged him around the waist, as Erwin was quite content to see she did complain about this gift. Then again she really does love books.

"I see I finally got one gift right." Smiled Erwin, effortlessly lifting Armin up in his arms.

"Why yes, yes you did. But this doesn't I like being spoil all the time. Remember honey, I didn't fall in love with your money, I fell in love with you, and as long as I have you, I'm the happiest woman in the world." Smiled Armin, touching Erwin heart, as he began to carry her to their bedroom.

"And it's when you say things like that, that make me want to spoil you even more. Trust me Armin, you such a sweet little angel to me, that you deserved to be spoil, and nothing will change that for me." Reaching their bedroom, Erwin sat her down on the bed, lying next to her.

"Love you too, Darling. Oh and Erwin, that tiger better be gone by tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

Down in the living room, Lola gave a yawn before going back to sleep.

 **End of One-Shot Number Two**

* * *

If you would like to make a request, please let me know! Have a great day!


End file.
